


go sailing on by

by fex_libris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Trek, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack, Other, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fex_libris/pseuds/fex_libris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firestar leaped off of the captain’s scratching post and bounded over to the helm controls. Using both forepaws, he pushed the lever for the thrusters to full power, sending them hurtling towards the enemy ship. “Get off the ship now,” he grunted, “while you still have time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	go sailing on by

**Author's Note:**

> pikachu/firestar star trek AU, as requested by [SparkOfLeaves](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sparkofleaves) back in may of 2014, now here on AO3 by popular demand

"They’ve broken our shields, captain!" Pikachu cried, eyeing the ShadowClan ship that fuzzed in and out on the malfunctioning viewscreen. "We can’t survive another attack!"

"Has the rest of the crew evacuated?"

"Yes but—"

Firestar leaped off of the captain’s scratching post and bounded over to the helm controls. Using both forepaws, he pushed the lever for the thrusters to full power, sending them hurtling towards the enemy ship. “Get off the ship now,” he grunted, “while you still have time.”

Pikachu gasped in horror. “Captain, you can’t do this! I won’t leave you!”

"Are you disobeying a direct order, commander?" Firestar growled.

"Yes, because…" Pikachu trailed off, eyes glistening with tears, no longer able to hide the feelings inside, "because there’s something I’ve never told you. Firestar, I love you."

Firestar blinked back tears of his own. “I never knew you felt the same. Pikachu, I—”

The explosion from the collision of the two ships created a fireball that burned as intensely as the love between the two, and was snuffed out in the airless expanse of space just as quick.


End file.
